Substances for medical or dental treatment are in many cases two- or multi-component compositions which have to be mixed prior to application. The components are stored separately from each other in order to avoid that they undergo an undesired reaction prior to application. For storage and subsequent mixing of the substances, appropriate packaging providing easy and cost effective handling is needed.
WO 00/49319 suggests an adaptor and system for enabling a material to be transferred from a first delivery means for delivering material to a second delivery means for delivering material and for enabling another material to be transferred from the second delivery means to the first delivery means.
However, conventional syringes for medical or dental treatment do not provide for separate storage of the different components of the substances and for mixing of substances prior to application of the substances.
Furthermore, conventional syringes are disadvantageous in that the consumption of the substance applied is relatively high. A common method is to utilize the flow energy of the substance by forcing it to flow through a needle or discharge port of relatively small inner diameter in order to achieve a high flow velocity. However, only a small amount of the discharged substance reaches the treated target surface, and a relatively high amount of the substance is lost, and, for example, flows into the mouth of the patient.